It's only you and me
by EnimsayGleeks
Summary: Santana habite a NY avec Rachel et Kurt. Elle sort avec Dani et, même si elle ne le montre pas, s'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour depuis la mort de Finn. Et rien ne s'arrange quand une certaine blonde refait surface et vient squatter l'appartement. Que faire lorsqu'on va mal et que notre coeur balance entre deux jeunes femmes magnifiques et adorables ?
1. Chapter 1

Allongée sur le canapé du salon Hummel-Berry, Santana plongea une nouvelle fois sa main halée dans le bol de pop-corn poser devant elle. En ce lundi matin, Kurt et Rachel avaient cours à la Nyada et Dani travaillait donc elle se retrouvait seule dans l'appartement.

Trois coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée, la latina regarda l'heure: 10h15. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elle tendit l'oreille: plus rien. Elle s'apprêtait a replonger sa main dans le bol de pop-corn quand les coups reprirent. Elle soupira, mît pause au film, et se leva.

Elle n'eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte, que ses lèvres se retrouvaient happées par d'autres. L'invitée ferma la porte sans lâcher la bouche de l'hispanique. Très rapidement, Santana se retrouva contre la table de la cuisine, l'invitée la souleva et la déposa dessus sans jamais lâcher les lèvres de la latina. Santana laissa s'échapper un gémissements tandis qu'un petit rire traversait les lèvres de la deuxième personne, un petit rire cristallin, un rire que Santana connaissait bien, très bien même. El'île la repoussa.

"Santana: Q-quinn ?"

Un autre léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de ladite blonde.

"Quinn: Eh oui, Quinn Fabray en chair et en os.

Santana: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Quinn: Il fallait que je te voie, je n'arrives pas a t'oublier."

Sur ces mots, la blonde se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie qui n' opposa aucune résistance, Quinn déboutonna le chemisier de l'hispanique. Santana ne reagit que lorsque les doigts froids de la jeune blonde se posèrent dans son dos avec la ferme intention de déboutonner le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait. Santana la repoussa une deuxième fois.

"Santana: T-tu ne peux pas te pointer comme ça Quinn.

Quinn: Pourquoi pas ? Je n'arrives plus a te sortir de ma tête.

Santana: Tu va finir par m'oublier Quinn.

Quinn: Nan, je ne veux pas t'oublier. La mort de Finn ma ouvert les yeux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin est ici, à NY, dans cet appartement.

Santana: On ne peut pas.

Quinn: Je..."

De nouveaux coups contre la porte de l'appartement la coupirent. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la porte dans un même mouvement. Les coups recommencèrent.

"...: Sanny ouvre c'est moi."

Santana manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Que faisait Dani devant sa porte ? Elle descendit de la table, reboutonna son chemisier et alla ouvrir. Dani s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite-amie avant de lui tendre un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait cacher derrière son dos. Santana la remercia et se recula pour la laisser entrer. Dani se retrouva face à Quinn, elles se regardèrent.

"Santana: Dani voici Quinn une amie du lycée, Quinn voici Dani ma.. petite-amie.

Dani: enchantée."

Dani tendit sa main a Quinn, cette dernière l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de la serrer.

"Quinn: Moi de même."

Quinn enleva rapidement sa main. Une légère tension pris place dans le salon, Santana le remarqua.

"Santana: Dis-moi Dani que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ?

Dani: Si mais pour ma pause je me suis dis que j'allais venir manger ici.

Santana: Ta pause ? Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

Dani: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes chéri. Il est 11h00. E je reprends dans une heure. tu n'est pas contente ?

Santana: Si,si ma puce."

Dani déposa un baiser sur les levres de la latina, Quinn lui lança un regard noir mais étant de dos Dani ne remarqua rien. La jeune femme de tourna vers elle.

"Dani: Quinn ?

Quinn : Oui ?

Dani: Un régime particulier ?

Quinn: Non.

Dani: Parfait, je vais préparer le repas pour trois."

Dani disparut dans la cuisine, Santana déposa les fleurs dans un vase et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, rapidement suivit de Quinn. La brune passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes. Quinn le remarqua, elle remarqua également les énormes cernes sous ses yeux et la petite cicatrice cachée par les cheveux. Ses doigts allèrent se poser dessus d'eux même arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur à Santana. La cicatrice était donc récente.

"Quinn: Qu'est-ce que tu t'est faite ?

Santana: De quoi tu parles ?

Quinn: De la cicatrice que tu cachés avec tes cheveux."

Santana se crispa, elle repoussa la main de Quinn et se leva.

"Santana: Tu dois rêver."

Elle s'apprêtait a rejoindre sa petite-amie dans la cuisine mais la main de la blonde se referma sur son poignet. L'hispanique se détacha de l'emprise de la blonde et alla rejoindre sa petite-amie dans la cuisine. Quinn soupira, ce n'était pas gagner d'avance. Si elle avait eu le courage de venir c'était parce que Finn le lui avait conseillé avant de mourir. Et sa propre mère l'avait fait également. La voix de Dani retentit dans l'appartement, il était temps pour elle d'aller manger.

La blonde se leva et alla dans la cuisine, elle trouva les deux autres jeunes femmes déjà installer, Quinn alla s'asseoir en face de Santana et accepta l'assiette de pâtes que lui tendait Dani. Elle commença à manger observant Santana qui parlait avec Dani. Quinn avança son pied jusqu'à la jambage de Santana et le laissa vagabonder dessus lentement. Santana manqua de s'étouffer avec ses pâtes, et dut boire trois verres d'eau avant de pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Quinn qui avait enlever son pied quelques minutes, recommença son stratagème, tout en continuant de se nourrir. Santana devenait de plus en plus rouge au fil du temps, Dani ne remarqua rien.

Puis l'heure pour Dani de partir arriva, les trois jeunes femmes se levèrent de table et allèrent se poster dans l'entrée. Dani, après avoir serrer la main de la blonde et après avoir embrasser amoureusement sa brune, s'en alla au plus grand soulagement de Quinn. Des que la porte fut fermer, Santana se tourna vers elle, l'air contrarié.

"Santana: Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Quinn: Tu ne ma pas repoussée non plus. D'ailleurs c'est donc elle Dani ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant.

Santana: Attends, tu étais au courant avant de venir pour Dani ?

Quinn: Bah oui.

Santana: Et tu n'a pas hesiter une seule seconde avant de m'embrasser.

Quinn: Non et tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de recommencer la."

Quinn approcha son visage de celui de l'hispanique, qui lui mît une gifle. Quinn se recula en se tenant la joue. Les yeux de Santana se remplirent d'eau. Quinn ecarquilla les yeux, jamais elle n'avait vu Santana pleurer, jamais.

"Santana: Arrêtes Quinn. J'en ai marre. Je suis fatiguée okaii ?! Fatiguée de devoir supporter toutes les merdes qui m'arrivent en ce moment. Tu sais Quinn si j'ai acceptée de coucher avec toi au mariage de monsieur Shuester c'est seulement parce que j'avais un petit faible pour toi. Oui j'ai un petit faible pour toi, mais pas pour ce que tu est maintenant, pas pour Ice Cream version Bitch, pas pour celle qui ma fait du pied sous la table mais pour celle qui n'aurait même pas osée le faire, celle avait qui j'ai couchée.

Quinn: Je suis désolée..

Santana: Je m'en contre-fiche. J'en ai marre qu'on joue avec moi et mes sentiments, marre de perdre tous ceux que j'aime, Brittany, Finn, Noah et bientôt ce sera toi, et je ne veux pas te perdre alors désolée mais c'est non."

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues halées de l'hispanique,cette dernière s'enfuit dans sa chambre laissant une Quinn plus que bouleversée parce qu´elle venait d'entendre. Santana Lopez avait un faible pour elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn se tourna vers l'horloge une centième fois et soupira.

15:37.

Santana n'était toujours pas sortir de sa chambre. La blonde savait que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle était aller un peu trop loin mais comment pouvait elle resister a Santana Lopez ?

Elle soupira une nouvelle, et se leva. Elle entreprit de se diriger vers la porte toujours fermée de la chambre de la latina et de donner trois légers coups contre cette dernière. Rien. Aucune réponse. Elle réessaya.

"Santana: Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Quinn soupira. La voix de Santana venait de s'élever dans les airs ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était vivante.

"Quinn: Je m'excuse pour mon comportement inapproprié.

Santana: Arrête Quinn s'il te plait..

Quinn: Je te promets de ne pas recommencer. Et si pour me racheter je t'invitais au restaurant. J'en ai vu un pas mal en venant."

Elle entendit Santana soupirer derrière la porte, cette dernière s'ouvra lentement laissant apparaître Santana les yeux rouges. A cette vue, le cœur de Quinn se brisa un petit peu. C'était a cause d'elle si Santana avait pleurée. Elle regarda la latina de diriger vers l'entrée. Puis elle se tourna vers la blonde en souriant.

"Santana: Et ce restaurant ?"

Quinn laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres, et se leva pour la rejoindre. Elles sortirent de l'appartement. Dehors le soleil tapait généreusement sur toute la ville. Santana était vêtue d'un slim noir, d'un débardeur de la même couleur et d'une vieille paire de converses rouges. Quinn, elle, portait une robe blanche, et une paire de ballerine de la même couleur. Quinn la guida jusqu'à un restaurant assez petit. Elles entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Un serveur s'approcha d'elles, et elles commandèrent. Une fois le serveur disparut dans les cuisines, un silence s'installa à table. Silence que Quinn balaya de la main.

"Quinn: Donc.. Dani et toi, ça fait combien de temps ?

Santana: Sept mois.

Quinn: Elle a l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

Santana: Et elle est.. On est obligées de parler d'elle ?

Quinn: Non."

Le serveur leur apporta leurs plats, et elles commencèrent à manger en silence. Les premières notes de Don't Stop Believing résonnèrent dans la salle. La blonde remarqua les phalanges devenu blanches de Santana, et commença à sa poser des questions. Pourquoi Santana s'énervait-elle en entendant Don't Stop Believing alors que pour elle, cela ne lui rappelait que de bons souvenirs ? Elle posa sa main sur celle devenu blanche de Santana. Cette dernière sursauta, et ces yeux croisèrent ceux de la blonde. Quinn pût y lire toute la tristesse et la rage, la crainte aussi, et autre chose sur quoi elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Santana retira sa main et détourna le regard. Don't Stop Believing prit fin et ABC prit sa place. Santana laissa échapper un petit rire éveillant la curiosité de la blonde.

"Quinn: Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Santana: Tu ne te rappelles pas.

Quinn: Non.

Santana: Sam Evans sur cette chanson."

L'image de Sam bougeant ses atouts masculins au rythme de la musique apparut face à ses yeux et Quinn rit à son tour.

"Quinn: Mais oui.. C'est vrai.

Santana: Tu te rappelles quand Sam t'a chanté Baby devant tout le Glee Club.

Quinn: Oh mon dieu."

Quinn se prit la tête en coupe en rigolant.

"Santana: N'empêche que sa Justin Bieber expérience avait plus aux filles.

Quinn: Ne me rappelles pas de mauvais souvenirs. Finn avait fini par faire la même chose.

Santana: Oui."

Cette déclaration amena un silence gênant à la table. Santana se leva précipitamment, s'excusa, et alla au toilette. Une fois la latina disparut, Quinn se prit la tête entre les mains, elle n'était pas bête, elle avait vu les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Finn manquait à tout le monde.

_**Quinn fixait le lac du dessus du pont. Sa vie ne rimait à rien. Elle avait tout perdu. Elle soupira, et monta sur la rambarde pour s'asseoir dessus. Les pieds dans le vide, elle sifflota l'air de Valerie. Santana avait tellement déchirée sur cette chanson. Santana...**_

_**La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, elles avaient couchées ensemble, et depuis Santana ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. D'ailleurs la latina était retournée à NY trois jours après, alors que Quinn était restée ici, elle avait besoin de réfléchir et quoi de mieux, que de le faire là où elle avait vécue toute sa vie, à où elle avait rencontrée Santana, où elle était tombée enceinte, là où tout avait commençée pour elle..**_

_**Une larme coula, suivit d'une deuxième, d'une troisième, et ainsi de suite. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta et perdit l'équilibre. Elle ferma les yeux, et attendit l'impact de la chute. Mais à la place elle se sentit soulever dans les airs par deux bras puissants enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle se sentit poser à terre.**_

_**"...: Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?! Tu aurais pu tomber."**_

_**Elle ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit Finn mort d'inquiétude face à elle. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Finn se retrouva avec une Quinn Fabray en pleurs dans ses bras. Il la berça pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme. Elle sécha ses larmes, se leva et lui administra une claque derrière la tête. **_

_**"Finn: Mais pourquoi tu me gifles ?**_

_**Quinn: C'est de ta faute si j'ai failli tomber. Cela t'arrives souvent d'aller faire peur à des gens quand ces derniers sont assis sur la rambarde d'un pont.**_

_**Finn: Non, mais je t'ai entendu pleurer."**_

_**La blonde souffla bruyamment, et retourna s'asseoir sur la rambarde. Finn alla la rejoindre, il se mit debout derrière elle. **_

_**"Finn: Alors tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**Quinn: Rien.**_

_**Finn: Une Fabray ne pleure jamais pour rien. Je te connais, allez."**_

_**La blonde soupira.**_

_**"Quinn: Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un.**_

_**Finn: Mais c'est génial. Je le connais ? **_

_**Quinn: Oui.**_

_**Finn: Laisse moi deviner. Noah ?**_

_**Quinn: Non. **_

_**Finn: Mike ?**_

_**Quinn: Finnnnn**_

_**Finn: Bah quoi, Tina et lui ne sont plus ensembles.**_

_**Quinn: Oui mais c'est sûr qu'ils vont retourner ensemble.**_

_**Finn: Oui donc.. Pas Blaine, il est gay. Sam ?**_

_**Quinn: Il est avec Brittany.**_

_**Finn: Oui mais Brittany et Santana sont faites pour être ensemble, non ?**_

_**Quinn: Oui...**_

_**Finn: Artie ? Pas possible, il est amoureux de Kitty. Jake est avec Marley. Ryder court après Marley. William ?**_

_**Quinn: Monsieur Shuester ? Mais ça va pas dans ta tête mon vieux.**_

_**Finn: Bah quoi, William est sexy.**_

_**Quinn: Finnnnn.**_

_**Finn: Je rigole.. Désolée Quinn mais je ne vois pas.**_

_**Quinn: C'est Santana."**_

_**La bouche de Finn s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. Qui aurait crû que Quinn Fabray tomberait amoureuse d'une fille un jour ? Et pire de Santana Lopez ?**_

_**"Finn: C-comment... ?**_

_**Quinn: On a couchées ensemble au mariage raté de Shuester, et depuis je n'arrives pas à la sortir de ma putain de tête. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire."**_

_**Quinn se prit la tête en coupe, Finn la serra dans ses bras par derrière.**_

_**"Finn: Moi je sais.. Va à NY et va lui dire ce que tu penses.**_

_**Quinn: Finn..**_

_**Finn (la coupe): Non. Tu mérites d'être heureuse alors vas-y. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime aussi. Qui ne serait pas amoureux de Santana Lopez ?!"**_

_**Quinn lui sourit. Qui aurait crû que cet imbécile était aussi intelligent ?**_

_**"Quinn: Et toi ?**_

_**Finn: Quoi moi ?**_

_**Quinn: Avec Rachel ?**_

_**Finn: Oh..**_

_**Quinn: vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Elle a fait une bêtise, toi aussi. Oubliez tout ça et retourner ensemble.. maintenant.**_

_**Finn: Je ne peux pas.."**_

_**La blonde soupira.**_

_**"Quinn: Appelle la ce soir au moins s'il-te-plaît Finn.**_

_**Finn: Okai.**_

_**Quinn: Promets-le.**_

_**Finn: C'est promis... Sinon toi, comment va Beth ?**_

_**Quinn: Oh elle a tellement grandit, si tu la voyais.." **_

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant qu'il ne... Elle soupira.

Santana fit son apparition. Elle proposa à Quinn de partir, cette dernière accepta. Elles sortirent du restaurant et allèrent se promener. Il n'était que 17h30. Elles avaient encore du temps. Elles allèrent manger une glace dans Central Park.

Elles parlèrent, rirent, chantèrent.. Santana ne faisait que sourire au grand bonheur de Quinn.

Elles ne rentrèrent à l'appartement qu'aux environ de 23h30. Santana mit la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte, et entra suivit de Quinn. Elles enlevèrent leurs chaussures, déposèrent leurs sacs au sol, et allèrent doucement dans la cuisine dont la lumière était allumée. Santana soupira. Kurt et Rachel avaient sûrement oubliées de l'éteindre comme d'habitude.

Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine, et découvrirent Kurt et Rachel debout sur la table, armées tous deux d'une poêle et d'une marmite.

"Santana: Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Rachel: Il y a que cet imbécile a ouvert la cage de ton hamster et que maintenant il se traballe dans toute la maison.

Kurt: Je n'ai pas fais exprès.

Quinn: Ce n'est qu'un hamster."

Rachel et Kurt se tournèrent vers elle.

"Rachel: Quinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

Elle sauta de la table dans l'intention de faire un câlin à Quinn, mais remonta rapidement en voyant l'hamster de Santana sortir du dessous d'un meuble. Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Kurt. Quinn explosa de rire tandis que Santana souriait.

"Rachel: Je t'aurais bien dit bonjour Quinn, mais le rat de Santana veut me manger donc cela peut attendre désolée.

Santana: C'est un hamster et il ne va rien te faire."

Santana le prit dans ses mains et alla le remettre dans sa cage. Elle revint et Kurt ainsi que Rachel purent descendre de la table, ils remirent leurs "armes" a leurs places et allèrent serrer la blonde dans leurs bras.

"Kurt: Ce n'est pas que l'on ne t'aime pas Quinn mais il faut absolument qu'on aille se coucher Rachel et moi, on a cours demain et il est déjà minuit.

Quinn: Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Rachel: Attends où est-ce que tu va dormir ?

Santana: Elle va prendre mon lit et moi j'irai avec toi.

Quinn: Tu n'est pas obligée..

Santana: C'est bon."

Rachel et Kurt allèrent se coucher, Santana se mit en pyjama et en donna un à Quinn. Avant d'aller rejoindre Rachel, Santana posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Quinn.

Quand la latina eût disparu, Quinn se laissa tomber sur le lit de cette dernière en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée accompagnée de la délicieuse odeur de Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

**_It's Only You And Me _**

* * *

Rachel entra dans la chambre de Santana où Quinn dormait. Elle la regarda, le visage de la blonde était détendue, elle avait l'air sereine, malheureusement ce n'était plus l'heure de dormir. Elle s'approcha des volets, et les ouvrit en grands, laissant entrer les rayons du soleil.

Derrière elle, Santana et Kurt la regardaient faire, attendant la réaction de la blonde, qui ne tarda pas.

Quinn se releva rapidement, mit une main devant ses yeux et lança un regard noir à Kurt et Santana qui riaient silencieusement.

"- Putain Rachel... gémit Quinn."

Kurt et Santana ne se retinrent plus et éclatèrent de rire. Rachel et Quinn leur lancèrent un regard noir. Santana posa sa main sur son ventre, mais la retira rapidement se crispant de douleur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Quinn.

"- Oh oui Rachel, viens m'aider à me rendormir, gémit Kurt avant d'exploser de rire suivit de Santana.

- J'arrive petite cochonne, s'écria Santana en s'approchant de Kurt.

- Attrape-moi si tu peux Rachounet sexy, et tu auras une récompense, dit-il en se dandinant."

Santana lui courut après essayant de l'attraper. La maison se remplit de cries de joies et de rires. Quinn se tourna vers Rachel qui regardait la porte, les yeux ronds.

"- Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? demanda la blonde.

- C'était censé être moi ?

- Je pense, dit-elle.

- Je vais les tuer, s'écria Rachel."

Elle lâcha un cri de guerre qui résonna dans toute la maison et partit en courant rejoindre Kurt et Santana. Quinn ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Ces trois-là étaient encore des enfants. Cela lui faisaient du bien de voir qu'ils avaient garder leurs âmes d'enfants malgré la mort de... Enfin bref, Quinn se leva. Avant de sortir de la chambre de Santana, ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de nuit. Plusieurs cadres étaient disposés dessus. La première photo rassemblait tout le Glee Club après qu'ils aient gagnés les Nationals. La deuxième montrait l'Unholy Trinity. Et la troisième était une photo de Finn, souriant comme un idiot. Quinn souffla. Même si tous essayaient de l'oublier, au fond d'eux ils ne voulaient pas l'oublier. Ils faisaient tout pour se le rappeler.

"- Au secours Quinn."

La voix de Kurt la tira de sa rêverie, elle sourit. Regardant une dernière fois le visage de Finn, elle alla les rejoindre. Elle les trouva dans le salon, dans une position plus que bizarre. Kurt était allongé sur le sol, Santana s'était assise sur le fessier du jeune homme et Rachel trônait fièrement sur les épaules de Santana. Quinn explosa de rire.

La sonnerie les tira de leur petit moment d'affection. Rachel descendit des épaules de son amie et alla ouvrir la porte. Quinn se pencha un peu sur le côté et regarda la personne qui venait de les déranger. Un jeune homme se trouvait devant la porte, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, il était aussi classe niveaux habits que Kurt. Et il était gay, elle en était sûr. Rachel le fit entrer.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en voyant Santana assises sur les fesses du jeune homosexuel. Le visage de Kurt d'habitude si pâle, était à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

"- Au lieu de rigoler, tu pourrais m'aider, s'écria Kurt.

- Bah pourquoi ? Elle s'amuse, répondit le nouveau venu.

- Parce que si non, tu seras privé de sexe pendant deux mois."

Quinn écarquilla les yeux. Kurt, le petit Kurt, le timide Kurt, ne venait pas de dire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait rêver. Pourtant le nouveau venu, à l'entente de ses paroles, s'approcha de la latina et la souleva facilement. Il la déposa sur la canapé tandis que Kurt se relevait. Santana déposa un baiser humide sur la joue du jeune homme avant que celui-ci n'aille embrasser Kurt sur la bouche. Santana fit semblant de vomir tandis que Rachel rigolait. Tandis que Kurt embrassait son petit-ami, il fit un doigt d'honneur à la demoiselle qui riait à pleine gorge.

Les deux jeunes hommes se détachèrent. Il se tourna vers la blonde, et lui tendit la main. Elle la serra en souriant.

"- Ces imbéciles ne nous ont pas présenter, je suis Elliot Gilbert.

- Quinn Fabr... commença-t-elle.

- Ces qui les imbéciles ? s'écria Santana."

Elle sauta sur le dos d'Elliot qui s'écroula au sol. Il se retrouva dans la même position que son petit-ami il y a quelques secondes. Elliot se tourna vers Kurt.

"- Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il.

- Bah pourquoi ? Elle s'amuse, dit Kurt en souriant.

- Et si je te prive de sexe ?

- N'essaye pas, la dernière fois tu n'as pas tenu deux heures.

- Tu as raison, affirma Elliot avant de se tourner vers Rachel, Et toi ?

- Tu veux qu'elle me tue, en plus je suis plus petite qu'elle, hors de question désolée."

Elliot soupira et se tourna vers son dernier espoir, c'est-à-dire Quinn.

"- Tu m'aides ?"

Quinn soupira et s'approcha de Santana et Elliot.

"- Merci Quinn, dit-il en appuyant sur le prénom de celle-ci."

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et attrapa Santana. Cette dernière se débattit tellement que Quinn chuta au sol. Santana se mit à califourchon sur elle en souriant.

Kurt, Elliot et Rachel rirent. Quinn leur lança un regard noir avant d'inverser les positions. Elle se retrouva sur Santana qui la regardait avec une lueur de défi.

"- Nous, on va déjeuner dehors, rejoignez-nous après quand vous aurez finit vos cochonneries, lança Kurt."

Les trois jeunes gens s'en allèrent. LEs deux jeunes filles ne les remarquèrent même pas, trop occupées à fixer les lèvres de l'autre. Quinn savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose avant que cela ne dégénère.

Elle commença donc à chatouiller Santana, qui rit aux éclats. Quinn eût du mal à rester en place tellement Santana bougeait. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit une petite tâche de sang s'élargirent sur le débardeur de la brune. Quinn lui jeta un regard affolé. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne, Quinn se retrouva sur les fesses, et Santana alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quinn mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se releva et sût immédiatement qui si elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passer elle devait utiliser les grands moyens, sinon Santana se renfermerait immédiatement.

Que s'était-il passer ?

Quinn avait sa petite idée mais elle aimerait s'être trompée, et que Santana ne se soit pas... Bon dieu, pourquoi Dieu voulait-il lui arracher toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait ? Finn, Puck, maintenant Santana, elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver, elle allait se battre jusqu'au bout.


	4. Chapter 4

**_It's only you and me_**

* * *

_Santana ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, le tee-shirt ensanglanté dans les mains. Elle le jeta à la poubelle. Elle se tourna vers Quinn qui la regardait assises sur un fauteuil noir, celui que Santana avait trouver._

_"- Si quelqu'un demande, j'ai eu mes règles, lança-t-elle à l'intention de la blonde._

_- Santana... murmura Quinn_

_- Je ne veux pas en parler, un point c'est tout. Va t'habiller, on va rejoindre ces idiots dehors."_

_Sans laisser le temps à Quinn de répondre, elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle en ressortit rapidement habillée d'un jean slim noir, d'un tee-shirt noir avec pour logo "I Love NY" et d'une casquette noir "NY". Santana lança un regard sévère à la blonde. Cette dernière lui sourit, gênée._

_"- Je n'ai pas ramener de vêtements, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle._

_- Ma penderie est toute à toi._

_- Merci."_

_Quinn se leva et retourna dans la chambre de Santana. La latina avait vraiment du goût, Quinn adorait sa chambre. La blonde se dirigea vers la penderie et l'ouvrit, en riant silencieusement. _

_"- Par contre niveau rangement, elle n'est pas douée."_

_La plupart des vêtements étaient en boules dans un coin de la penderie. Elle attrapa une petite robe blanche, et l'enfila. Avant d'aller rejoindre Santana qui l'attendait dans le salon, Quinn attrapa la photo de Finn et l'embrassa. _

_Elle trouva Santana en pleine conversation téléphonique avec quelqu'un. Santana fulminait, et lançait des piques en espagnol. L'hispanique se tourna vers elle._

_"-Elle est là, on arrive."_

_Elle raccrocha et fit signe à Quinn de la suivre en dehors de l'appartement. La brune ferma la porte de l'appartement, et descendit les escaliers suivit de l'ancienne capitaine des cheerios. Quinn trouvait le silence extrêmement gênant. Elles sortirent du bâtiment, le soleil tapait fortement. La chaleur en était presque étouffante. Quinn regarda Santana qui semblait dans son élément. La latina se tourna vers elle et lui sourit._

_"- Ecoute Quinn, ces idiots sont aller manger au restaurant où l'on travaillent. Alors tu n'as qu'à prendre le bus K jusqu'à l'avant dernier terminus, puis tu descends et tu prends le métro, la ligne B et tu descends. Tu marches environ dix minutes, tu tournes à droites, puis à gauche, tu continues tout droit pendant quinze minutes et voilà. Tu as compris ? demanda Santana._

_- Nan, c'est incompréhensible, répondit la blonde. Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? _

_- Je vais prendre ma moto._

_- Emmène-moi, lança Quinn._

_- Je ne sais pas, personne, à part moi, n'est monter sur cette moto, même pas Kurt, Dani, Rachel ou Elliot, expliqua la latina._

_- Il faut une première fois à tout, lança Quinn en souriant._

_- D'accord, viens."_

_Santana lui prit la main et la tira avec elle dans une ruelle sombre. Elles arrivèrent devant une magnifique moto noire. Santana sortit un casque, et lui tendit._

_"- Et toi ? demanda Quinn._

_- Mets-le."_

_La blonde le prit à contre-coeur et le mit. Santana monta sur la moto, Quinn se positionna derrière elle. La blonde hésitait à tenir la taille de la brune avec ce qu'il s'était passer tout à l'heure. Elle aurait peut-être dû prendre le métro._

_"- Tiens-moi Quinn._

_- Mais... commença-t-elle._

_- Fais-le, la coupa Santana."_

_La blonde encercla la taille de la brune doucement. La moto démarra rapidement. _

_Jamais Quinn n'avait sentit une telle sensation. Le vent dans les cheveux. Le monde qui paraîssait inoffensif. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes, mais ce fut le troisieme meilleur moment de sa vie, le premier étant la naissance de Beth et le deuxieme etait le soir ou elle avait couchée avec Santana. _

_La moto s'immobilisa devant un grand descendit, enlevit le casque et le rendit a celle qui fut sa confidente a une epoque. L'hispanique descendit de la moto, prit le casque des mains de la blonde et le rangea. Alors que la brune s'appretait a rejoindre Rachel, Kurt et Elliot qui les observaient par la grande vitre du restaurant, Quinn lui attrapa le poignet. Santana se retourna. La blonde deposa un baiser humide sur la joue de son amie avant de s'eloigner. Santana, elle, ne bougea pas. Plusieurs minutes passerent avant qu'elle ne fut tirer de ses pensees par son telephone qui vibrait dans sa poche. Elle secoua la tete et sortit son telephone. Ele avait un message d'Elliot, un de Kurt et un de Rachel._

**_D'Elliot:_**

**_On t'attends alors bouge._**

**_De Kurt: _**

**_Je suis sur que tu penses a des trucs cochons incluant non pas Dani mais Quinn._**

**_De Rachel: _**

**_Tu est toute rouge, c'est trop mignon..._**

_Santana rangea son téléphone et alla les rejoindre. Elle prit place aux cotes de la seule blonde de la table. Son arrivee fut accompagnée de cris de joies qu'elle fit rapidement taire. Elle but un peudu café de Quinn avan de se faire réprimander par Rachel._

_"- C'est malpoli Sanny, s'ecria La petite juive._

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca Rachel, lanca furieusement la latina._

_- T'appeller comment chérie? demanda une voix derriere elle."_

_Santana se retourna et Dani put déposer ses levres sur les siennes. Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassaient, Quinn fixait son assiette. Elle avait remarquee que des que la voix de Dani avait retentit derriere, Kurt, Rachel et Elliot l'avaient immédiatement fixer attendant une réaction de sa part. _

_Santana et Dani se separerent._

_"- Salut Rachel, Yo Elliot, Ca va Kurt... Quinn, dit Dani."_

_Dani et Quinn se fixaient. Finalement Dani s'installer aux cotes de sa petite amie. Santana alla lui chercher a boire. _

_Des que Santana fut assez eloigner a son gout, Dani pris la parole._

_"- Quinn, commenca-t-elle, je sais que tu est une amie de Rachel, Kurt et Santana mais je vais être franche avec toi. _

_- Je t'en pris, repondit Quinn en prenant un air superieur._

_- Santana est une bombe. Je le sais et je vois toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autour comme des mouches. Je vois bien que tu l'aimes bien, mais Santana m'appartiens. _

_- Elle n'appartiens a personne, la coupa Quinn._

_- Je n 'ai pas fini de parler blondasse... Bien, je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passer entre vous avant mais aujourd'hui il faut que tu l'oublies... completement. Je sors avec elle, elle m'aime. Oublies la. _

_- Je... commenca Quinn._

_- S tu pouvais partir de sa vie, se serait cool tu vois. Ne lui tournes plus autour ou..."_

_Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Quinn voulut lui repondre mais Santana arriva et s'installa aux cotes de sa petite-amie la coupant net. La blonde regarda alors Kurt, Rachel et Elliott, tous les trois absorbees par leurs telephones._

**Rachel: **

**_OMG j'ai vraiment cru qu'elles allaient se fighter._**

**_Kurt: _**

**_Rachel ton language._**

**_Rachel:_**

**_Desolee Kurt_**

**_Elliott:_**

**_N'empeche qu'elle a raison._**

**_Kurt:_**

**_Oui, pendant un instant j'ai eu peur qu'Ice Quinn soit de retour._**

**_Rachel:_**

**_Me too._**

**_Elliott:_**

**_Ice Queen ?_**

**_Kurt:_**

**_Je t'explique plus tard mon coeur._**

**_Elliott:_**

**_Ok ‹3_**

**_Kurt:_**

**_‹3_**

**_Rachel:_**

**_J'ai une idee._**

**_Kurt:_**

**_Je crains le pire..._**

**_Rachel:_**

**_Et si on mettaient Quinn et San' ensemble?_**

**_Kurt:_**

**_C'est pire que ce que je croyais._**

**_Elliott:_**

**_Excellente idee. Je n'ai jamais aimee Dani, mais Quinn, je l'adore. Elle est troooooooop cool._**

**_Kurt:_**

**_ELLIOTT_**

**_Elliott:_**

**_Bah quoi ?! Rachel est d'accord avec moi._**

**_Rachel:_**

**_Completement. On est deja deux pour l'operation Quinntana. Tu en est Kurt ?_**

_Kurt posa son telephone sur ses genoux et tourna la tete vers ses deux amis. Elliot et Rachel faisaient des yeux du chien battus attendant sa reponse. _

_Ce n'etait pas une si mauvaise idee finalement. Avec un peu de chance cela marcherait. Avec moins de chance, ils se feraient tuer. Tant pis, dans la vie, pour ses amies, il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices._

_"- J'en suis, murmura-t-il."_

_Il sourit. A ses cotes Rachel et Elliot sauterent de joies, tandis Que Santana, Dani et Quinn les regardaient bizarrement._


End file.
